Best Game EVER!
by Grangergirl101
Summary: Just a simple game of truth or dare, what could go wrong...?


**Just a quick one shot with a bit of Harry/Ginny fluff. Please review!**

It was the Christmas holidays and the Weasleys, plus Harry and Hermione, we're all at the Burrow. Ginny was bored. She had nothing to do and just wanted to have some fun before going back to school next week.

"Hey Ron?" She began, "You wanna play a game with me?" She asked.

"Sure. What game are we playing?" Was his reply.

"How about we get the guys around and play Truth or Dare? That's always an interesting game, especially when Fred and George are involved." She said, grinning rather evilly.

Within five minutes, all the teens were sitting in a circle in Ginny's room.

"Ok, I'll start." She said, "Fred, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course, I'm a Griffendor!" He answered.

"I dare you, to go downstairs, into the kitchen, and tell mum that you got Hermione pregnant." She said laughing. Fred looked terrified, his face was paler than Nearly-Headless-Nick! He looked hilarious.

He gulped and stood up. "You are SO gonna pay for this later." He promise, and with that, he headed for the staircase.

"Mum? I kinda gotta tell you something, and your not gonna like it..." he started cautiously. Upstairs, the others were trying to hold in their giggles.

"What is it Dear?" She asked sceptically.

"Err.. I kinda got Hermione pregnant..." He murmured.

"YOU DID WHAT NOW!?!?!?!? FRED WEASLEY YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO RUN BEFORE I CURSE YOU INTO OBLIVION!! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU COULD DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!! AND HERMIONE?!? SHE IS FAR TOO SWEET FOR YOU TO MESS WITH!!!" She screamed. When everyone else upstairs heard that they decided to intervene.

"Mum chill, it was a dare! Nobody's pregnant I swear!" George screamed as he raced down the stairway, the others not far behind. "I swear to all that is holy Fred didn't do anything!" He yelled frantically.

"Molly was pissed, but she was also relieved that she didn't have to tell the Grangers that their only daughter was pregnant at 15.

Back upstairs, the game continues.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Fred asked.

"Truth, I'm not risking what you just went through." He replied smiling.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked slowly. Harry's face went bright red.

"No." Was his answer. Everyone's jaw hit the floor at his answer. Nobody expected him to have had sex, they didn't even know he had a girlfriend!

"Ok moving on, Ron truth or dare?" He said quickly, obviously trying to change the subject. It worked.

"Err, truth I guess."

"What is your biggest secret?" He said quietly. Ron went paler then Fred had.

"Ummmm... I may have kissed Neville once... It was for a dare I swear to God!" He yelled. Everyone was staring at him as if he was a fish out of water, then they just started laughing their asses off.

Once everyone calmed down, Ron took his turn. "Ginny, this is something I think all of us Weasley brothers want to know," he began dramatically, "Are you a virgin?" He asked, at this Bill and Charlie looked at her carefully.

"No." She said, exactly the was Harry had. At her answer the Weasley boys went into an uproar!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!?"

"WHO WAS IT? I'LL KICK HIS ASS!!"

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?!"

"TELL ME YOUR JOKING GIN!!!"

"ALL OF YOU SHUT IT!!!" She screamed. "That is my business and you don't need to know it." She stated calmly. "Now I believe it's my turn again." She said with contempt. Though she knew that they would all ask questions later. "George, truth or dare?"

"Sorry Freddie, but I'm not going down like you, truth." He said laughing.

"Who is your favourite sibling?" This question was followed by a bunch of "ooohhh"s from the surrounding Weasleys.

"That's easy, Fred!" He called out. Nobody but Fred liked his answer but they decided to do something about it later.

"Ok Harry, truth or dare?" Harry had a feeling he knew what the question would be if he said truth so instead, with a look of contempt on his face he replied with,

"Dare."

"Nice try Harry, but you're not getting away that easily," George laughed. "I dare you to tell us who you you lost your virginity to." He said with even more contempt than Harry had.

Harry gulped, he didn't know what to do. So he did the only rational thing. Said "Ginny." and ran for his life. Within seconds, the Weasley brothers were hot on his trail.

Let's just say, he couldn't go for another round with Ginny for months.

**Hope you liked it, please review! Love you all!**


End file.
